


A Whole New World

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [35]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Beginning Of Journey, Drabble, F/M, Rambling Minds, argue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Hak intends to leave Yona on Fuuga for her sake, to keep her safe. However, Yona will not let him. Instead, she has won and they leave for new beginning, the journey of a whole new world. With their hands being entwined, it's crystal clear for them that now, not only him, she’s also in a whole new world with him and they can't go back to where they used to be.For Hakyona Week 2019. Prompt Day 2 – Entwined.





	A Whole New World

She wonders when the last time she has let her heard to decide?

She keeps running till she finds him on the front gate of Fuuga. Panting, she calls him “Hak!?”.

Both Hak and the guard (Tae Woo, if she doesn’t wrong) turn to her with wide eyes.

Straightening her body, she tells him with determination on her eyes “I’m leaving this place!? Come with me?!”.

They keep arguing till she’s barely lost.

He smiles bittersweetly, pushing her backwards “good bye, princess Yona”.

No, he can’t leave her.

She jumps in front of him, clutching the front of his robe before she shouts out loud “but I want you?! give yourself to me, Hak!?”.

Hak’s eyes widen in shock before he twitches his eyebrow. His face shows disbelief grimace and he sits down, ruffling his hair before he looks up with grin “fine, you win, princess”.

From the bushes, Mundok shows up and barely shoots Hak with arrow, but before he really do it to Hak, Yona approaches him to speak while Tae Woo approaches Hak, pointing him “ha! You lost to the princess?! Wait till I tell everyone that Lord Hak lost to a girl?!”.

“then this is good by for you from me”, Hak locks Tae Woo on his arms, ruffling his head before whispering “dare to say a word to those kids, I’m gonna send you to the Heaven”.

After their little preparation, they leave Fuuga.

On the end of the stairs, Hak reaches out his hand to her “I will do my best to keep you safe on our journey although this journey may will be dangerous. Do you trust me?”.

“yes, of course I trust you”, Yona smiles down to him and accepts his hand _“I trust you to show me the world and guide my path to destiny place that I never knew”_.

_“then let me share this new world with you”_, Hak smiles up to her, holding her hand before he walks with her “let’s go”.

“yes”, looking behind over her shoulder, Yona knows this is the new beginning for her, to the new journey for her and Hak. Looking up to the bright blue sky, Yona smiles up _“father, do you watch us from somewhere above? Don’t worry, I’ll be fine as long as Hak is with me”_.

They have no clue how they will mean a whole new world for each other’s presence, for him and her. He means a whole new world with her, so does she. She can open his eyes and takes him wonder by wonder in different ways that he’s never known. He can show her unbelievable sight and make her get the undescribable feelings. With no one to tell them "no" about where to go or say they're only dreaming, when she’s way up here, it's crystal clear for her that now she’s in a whole new world with him.

With their hands being entwined as they leave for the new beginning to the journey of a whole new world, it's crystal clear for them that now, not only him, she’s also in a whole new world with him and they can't go back to where they used to be especially after they have the thousand things to see on the endless diamond of the sky at the night at the world outside with their new point of view. Meeting Yun and Dragons, also so many people as they travel and wander around this country, it’s a journey of a whole new world as they have each other’s hand entwined.


End file.
